


One For the Road

by insominia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: A year after Hoover Dam, Boone briefly reunites with the courier, now working as full time courier, part time hookerOriginally on FKM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FKM at http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=14762963#t14762963
> 
> Also happens to be the first smut I ever wrote...what an innocent time that was XD

The residents of Westside generally gave Boone a wide berth.

His work as a caravan guard kept him on the road most of the time, so his apartment really was just a roof over his head, for the brief time between jobs. He wasn't really one of _them_ , more a regular passer-by than a neighbor, even though he was known to offer his services for free whenever the militia needed help with the few fiends that occasionally threatened them. Boone didn't talk to anyone, kept mostly to himself. Even when Klamath Bob turned his liquor store into a full blown bar and the sniper became a fairly regular face, he didn't get cozy with anyone, barely made eye contact, and refused any offer of free drinks. The people of Westside kept out of his way, he kept out of theirs, the arrangement seemed to work.

Boone was somewhat surprised then, when someone slipped onto the bar stool beside him, a first in almost a year of putting a steady stream of caps into Bob's pocket. He was even more surprised when he found himself looking over at the courier he hadn't seen in the best part of that year.

He smirked into his beer," _Well shit_.”

The courier beamed at him, calling for drinks for him and his _friend_. He ignored the look of bewilderment on Bob's face. Nobody had ever claimed to have been Boone's friend before and Boone had never accepted a free drink.

"Th'hell are you doing here?" Boone asked. Six looked much the same, another year in the wasteland hadn't improved on his slight frame, he still had his ridiculous trader's cap slapped over the same short, wispy hair and those mischievous eyes still looked like he was planning something. New armor though, Boone noted, and his gun looked like it was straight off a Gun Runner's workbench.

The courier sipped his beer, amusement dancing in his eyes as ever, "delivering a package. You?"

"Live here."

Six glared at him, "thought you were a caravan guard now? Told you you could use the '38 any time you wanted. The hell you wanna live here for?"

Boone shrugged, "cheap enough. Quiet. '38's a lot of space for just me." 

He had taken up the guy's offer the first time he'd been back on the strip after his first run. Even looked up Arcade at Freeside, but the doctor was working round the clock and sleeping where he dropped. Being in the '38 had been positively eerie knowing that no one else had stepped foot in it since he and Six had gone their separate ways all that time ago. Sitting in the kitchen, knowing the courier's head wasn't going to appear in the doorway and call, "it's time," was just downright odd. He even missed the annoying sound of the annoying robot, whizzing around the apartment with a quiet hum; he'd never appreciated how comforting the noise had been. He'd managed half a night of fitful sleep and found the apartment in Westside the following morning. 

"You back with the Express?" Boone asked, figuring he should at least attempt conversation for an old friend. 

The question seemed to amuse him at any rate, Six laughed, "yeah. All that shit with Hoover Dam and I'm still a Goddamn courier!"

"Running packages didn't pay for that armor. Didn't get you a GRA side-arm either," Boone said, evenly.

For a moment Six stared at him, part alarmed, part impressed, " _fuck_ you don't miss a thing do you?" He took a hefty gulp of his beer, staring at the fizzing liquid, "you're right. Express doesn't pay all that well. I uh...I...do a little work on the side."

Boone picked up on the vagaries of his answer straight away. Wasn't like him to be evasive, even if they hadn't seen each other in a while. 

"Doing what?"

"Huh?"

"Work on the side. What is it?"

The bar must have been very interesting, Six's eyes were studying intently, "you know. _Stuff_." He sighed, knowing Boone had the annoying ability to persist, in even the most mundane of conversations, until he was utterly satisfied, "I offer my services, keep people company, that sort of thing." It wasn't shame that kept him from outright saying it. There just seemed to be something unseemly about reconnecting with his first friend in the Mojave and saying, "so I'm a part time hooker now, yourself?"

To his surprise though, Boone seemed to be chuckling, "so you fuck 'em?"

"Not always!" the courier cried, defensively. He caught the sniper's eye and they both laughed, almost raucously, together. 

Heads turned, no one had seen Boone with company before, let alone laugh. 

"Matter of fact that's why I came here," Six continued, after they had regained composure. "Thought someone might be interested in dropping a few caps on my stellar company,” his tone suggested that he was hardly wading through hoards of potential admiring clients. 

"I ruin your chances of a good time?" 

The grin Six gave him was unnerving, he'd forgotten what it was like to have someone glad to see him, "I dunno about that."

Their conversation became more general. Not that it was much of a conversation, old habits die hard and it was the courier who did most of the talking, regaling the sniper with tales of his more insane deliveries. As the evening drew on though, Boone became increasingly aware that after the final beer was drunk, he'd go back to his apartment, Six would go back to wherever it was he was staying and they probably wouldn't see each other for another year. Listening to the crazy stunts the courier had pulled made him realize how much he'd missed his friend. And it was with considerable surprise that he realized if Six asked him to travel with him again, he'd drop the caravan gig in a heartbeat and follow the courier into the burning sands, if only to deliver packages and stand awkwardly outside motel room doors while the courier got his end away. It was nothing he hadn't done before. 

It was while Six was in the bathroom that Boone made an unexpectedly impulsive decision, almost as impulsive as the night he decided there and then to ditch his steady sniping job, his home and join the stranger who'd wandered into Novac not twenty four hours earlier. 

"What's that?" Six asked, looking at the pouch of caps occupying the space where his beer had been a minute before. 

"Something for your company," Boone muttered, unable to quite meet the courier's eye. 

Six laughed, "didn't know beer was so expensi- oh...." he saw the sniper flush as red as the beret he still wore. " _Oh_...I didn't..." he smiled, he _always_ smiled, "all this time, never knew you swung that way."

"I don't," Boone mumbled into his beer, already regretting ever having thought of it, "if you don't want to..." he started, almost jumping out of his skin when the courier's hand rested on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze that was more reassuring than anything else. 

"Never said I didn't want to." 

Wordlessly Boone drained the last of his beer, dropping some caps on the bar top to cover their tabs. Good thing he had a job lined up, he thought, this was turning into an expensive night.

Boone felt oddly self conscious as he crossed the bar, stepping into the cool night air. He took a moment to compose himself. His mind wasn't usually this active, not least with thoughts of ' _what the fuck have I done_?'. Half a cigarette later he was starting to feel a bit better, if not nervous as all hell. 

"So..." Six said, casting about for something to break the intense silence that threatened them. Boone hadn't moved from the bar entrance, so neither had he, "you live close?" 

Boone couldn't help but chuckle, "yeah. Pretty close." He stepped across the street to the door directly opposite the bar. Six laughed when Boone took out a key and unlocked the door. These apartments had been sealed up the last time Six and he had passed through, so long ago. 

Even though Boone had been living there for almost a year it looked as though he might have just moved in. Not one for belongings, everything he needed was in his pack near the door. Aside from the furniture there was very little at all in the surprisingly spacious apartment, it might have belonged to anyone, or no one.  
Boone grabbed a bottle of whisky from the fridge, he was comfortably tipsy from all the beers but he had a feeling he might need a little more before he could fully grasp what he'd let himself in for. 

The courier called to him from the doorway, he still hadn't stepped into the apartment. Boone wondered if he was as nervous as he was, probably not, the guy would flirt with a light switch if he thought it would flirt back, "mind if I change?" he asked. Poor guy was still in his armor. Boone gave a quick gesture with his thumb to the bathroom and dropped on to sofa, taking a hefty gulp of the whisky.

When Six emerged he was wearing just his boxers and under shirt. Boone had seen him in less, but he seemed _very_ under dressed. Boone himself was sitting rigidly on the sofa, his cheeks tinged from either the whisky or embarrassment, he wasn't entirely sure. Probably both. 

"You ok?" Six asked, dropping down next to him, "coz if you wanna call it quits I don't mind giving you a refund. Never done one before but -"

He was cut off as Boone leaned in and kissed him quickly. It lasted for less than a second and was probably the most chaste kiss Six had ever received, but Boone was afraid that if he didn't actually do _something_ he'd tell Six he'd made a terrible mistake and bolt for it, even though it was his apartment. He stared at the courier, waiting for him to announce that this wasn't going to work and give Boone his caps back. The thought was strangely disconcerting. But Six just smiled at him, his hand tracing lazy circles over the sniper's shoulder, Then he leant in, hesitating for just a second, before kissing Boone properly.

Kissing Six wasn't nearly as strange as the sniper might have thought, the notion that he was kissing another man not really entering into his mind. This wasn't another man, this was Six. And his soft lips, the way his tongue gently teased its way to sweep over his own, just felt comfortable and...well... _nice_. The courier's arm braced Boone's shoulder as he deepened the kiss, leaning him back , tasting every inch of his mouth. He tasted of whisky and...no...mostly whisky. When Six released him, Boone was almost smiling, his eyes fluttered closed behind his shades. Six smiled, almost a year and he was still wearing those damned shades and the beret, even though it was night time, and they were indoors. 

"I usually have a no kissing rule," he whispered against skin as he kissed Boone's neck, "but I think I can make an exception." 

Boone smirked a little, but couldn't think of anything to say, instead he concentrated on how good it felt to have Six's lips against his neck. He let out an involuntary hiss when Six's palmed his growing erection through his pants. He put aside the thought that Six was clearly experienced and instead let his head fall back over the sofa, giving himself over to the pleasant friction Six was building, the firmness of his hand contrasting with the soft cotton of his pants. He didn't notice the courier move until he felt his mouth, hot and damp press against the now clear outline in his trousers. He moaned softly and felt, rather than saw, Six smile against him. Slipping his hands over Boone's waistband, Six gave his trousers a swift tug, allowing the sniper's now impressive erection free, "hey Boone," Six said, suddenly thoughtful. Boone snapped his eyes down to look at him, fearing something was wrong, but Six was looking up at him wearing a dopey grin, "I'm really glad you asked me here," and before Boone could formulate a response Six ran his tongue over his length, and closed his mouth over it.

Whatever Boone had expected, this wasn't it. Figured Six would want to get it over with quickly, had he even paid enough for this? But the courier wasn't in any hurry, taking his time, sucking him off as though they had the whole night ahead of them, as though fifty caps was enough for the wonders he was working. When Boone looked down, promptly regretting coz hell if seeing Six's lips closed around his cock wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen _sorry Carla_ , the courier's eyes were half lidded with pleasure. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. The soft sights that escaped him, and the gentle moans, kept Boone in rapt attention. His hands found their way into the man's hair, his fingers massaging the soft strands, more out of a desire to touch him than make him go faster. 

When Six eventually released him, he beamed up at the sniper. "Pretty sure this is infinitely better than anything I could've gotten off any of those guys at the bar," he joked, resting his hands on Boone's thighs, gently moving him towards the end of the couch, "just like that," he murmured, sliding off Boone's trousers completely. "Good man," Boone flushed, unexpectedly warmed by Six's honeyed tongue, a tongue which was again lapping at his length, tracing slow, delicious circles around it. The courier lifted one hand to cup Boone's chin and slipped a single finger into his mouth, "suck," he said, but he didn't make it sound like a command. Boone swirled his tongue around him, groaning a little when Six matched his movements. The courier withdrew the finger but not his mouth and Boone tensed when he felt the same finger press against him. "Relax," whispered Six, "just say the word and I'll stop." He broke off suddenly to rise up, crushing the sniper's lips with his own. Boone returned the favor with enthusiasm, their tongues competing for dominance between their lips. Six kissed the man's neck, "you're amazing," he murmured, without entirely intending to. Boone didn't care that he must have been grinning like an idiot, as Six chose that precise moment to grind against him. "Relax," the courier said again, kissing his way from Boone's chest, back down to the space between his thighs.

A sharp gasp escaped the sniper as the courier slipped his finger inside, just as he reached his cock, practically swallowing it in one motion. Boone had never been a particularly vocal lover, but feeling Six gently stroking him inside, while the most sensitive part of him touched against the back of the man's throat, was causing him to make noises he'd never heard himself make before. And when Six hit _that_ spot, Boone cried his name, his fingers digging into the courier's scalp.  
It was too much.

" _Stop_ ," he breathed and Six withdrew immediately, sitting back on his haunches, his eyes painted with concern. "Sorry, just a bit...much..." Six silenced him by covering his lips with his own, not letting him offer to call the whole thing off. 

"Ssh, don't worry about it." His hand pressed gently against Boone's chest, pushing him back against the couch, while Six slipped into his lap. Boone watched, somewhat bemused, as the courier, still in his boxers and under-shirt, took his time positioning himself in the sniper's lap, trapping his cock between his thighs. Leaning back against his chest, Six's head came to rest against Boone's shoulder, "well hey there," he grinned. 

Boone was a heartbeat from asking what he intended to do next when the courier bucked his hips. The combined friction of the man's thighs clamped around him and the soft cotton of his shorts was entirely unexpected and he couldn't suppress the hiss that followed, " _fuck..._ "

Six was still smiling, "I do good work," he murmured, bracing himself against the couch so he could move easier, letting out a satisfied grunt as Boone bucked his hips and dry fucked him.

Letting his tongue find the man's ear, Six allowed words he'd never expected to say tumble forth, enjoying the look of extreme concentration on Boone's face as he focused on the sensations Six was driving against him.

"You're so good..." the courier gasped, a little breathier than he would have liked, "...I won't lie and say I haven't thought about this before...

 _...I've missed you..._ "

Boone didn't hold out long, still on edge from their earlier exertions. Once Six settled into an even, steady pace, he was done for. Six was still speaking, praising his ability, physique, at one point he even complimented the beret which he'd suddenly decided was actually quite 'sexy', when Boone buried his face in the man's shoulder. " _Fuck_!" and came hard over the courier's thighs. 

Breathless he fell back against the couch, Six still in his lap but he didn't mind. "I _really_ missed you," Boone swore he heard him mumble. For a moment he relished the closeness, it felt natural to have him in his lap like this, almost reflexively he wrapped his arms around Six, holding him until his breathing returned to normal.  
Eventually Six untangled himself, wiping himself off with a threadbare towel, "that was...that was pretty amazing," he grinned. 

Boone shifted a little uncomfortably, "do...do I have to return the favor?" though the thought wasn't nearly as daunting as it might have been a few hours earlier. He'd actually quite like to see the courier lose his head, might even be able to shut him up.

"I'll let you off this time," Six chuckled, his eyes betraying that he knew exactly what Boone was thinking, "you paid me for you yeah?"

Boone flushed, a little embarrassed and disappointed, he'd almost forgotten that he'd paid him. "Oh...yeah." 

Six cast down the towel and lay, unexpectedly, across Boone's bed, gesturing for him to join him. "Next time you won't be so lucky. Now get over here. Come get your money's worth," he teased. 

Boone frowned as he slipped into the bed, barely acknowledging that lying in Six's arms felt just as right as any woman he'd ever slept with. "Didn't pay you _that_ much," Boone grunted.

He felt Six's laugh tremble through his body, "no...no, you really didn't." He flicked off Boone's beret and kissed the top of his head. 

They were asleep in minutes.  
  
The sun streamed through Boone's excuse for curtains. He rubbed his eyes and for a moment stared at the ceiling. Couldn't remember the last time he slept all night, or had a night without dreams. Six wasn't beside him, he realized, when he woke. Pushing himself up on his elbows he looked around the room. No sign anyone had ever been here. Shame. He'd miss the guy. Previous night notwithstanding. His eyes fell on the night stand. Next to his beret was the pouch of caps he'd given Six at the bar, a line of writing in the courier's untidy hand, ' _next time..._ '


End file.
